


夜潮

by trey5



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	夜潮

从纽约出发，香港转机，Billkin在曼谷落地。他是美籍泰裔，此行陪公司的上级来他们在泰国的代理公司调研。  
在曼谷的事情办妥，上级们说要多留几天游玩，目的地是芭提雅。  
他们到达预定的酒店已是晚上，芭提雅这座不夜城正要活跃起来，灯光酒色，目眩神迷。  
一行人吃完饭，Richard，Billkin的直属上司提议继续找个酒吧喝喝酒。  
Billkin知道他们不只是想喝酒，本想独自回酒店，然而拗不过其他人，说必须一起去。  
他们来到一处较隐秘的“酒吧”，落座后，酒水、男的女的上来，识相地插坐到他们中间。  
Billkin没兴趣，把旁边画浓妆的女孩打发走。  
Richard见状，马上招来了经理，吩咐：“get him a boy.”  
Billkin秒懂，摆手说不要。Richard有些冷脸，觉得他不给面子。  
经理找来一个浓眉大眼的高瘦男孩，暗光下Billkin也看不清他具体的样貌。  
Billkin的双性恋性向是公开的，反正他要迎合他的上司们，也就让男孩坐下了。  
他递了杯酒给男孩，用不熟练的泰语问：“你叫？”  
男孩颤颤巍巍接过去，显然不熟练：“PP。”  
“第一次？”  
PP点点头。  
Billkin一口干，说：“放心，我不会对你做什么的。”  
到深夜，旁边陪酒的已经换了几拨，Billkin提醒大家该走了。  
陪酒的自然是要带走的，他们已经买好接下来几天结伴同游的服务。  
“你这几天只好跟我一起了，装装样子就行。”Billkin微笑道。  
回到酒店，他们各自回房。  
PP洗完澡后自觉地躺到沙发上，看上去略显不安。  
Billkin在床上唤他：“不介意跟我一起睡床吧。”  
PP犹豫，被水蒸气闷红的脸似乎又更红了些，脸颊上两坨红晕鲜明。  
Billkin举起双手作投降状，说：“come on.”  
PP爬上床，Billkin关了床头灯，一室乌漆。  
第二天，Billkin收到另一个上司的信息，中午到隔壁餐馆吃饭。  
他和PP早早就醒了，闲来无事在聊天。  
“你是本地人？”Billkin问。  
PP点头。  
“怎么会选择这一份工作？”  
“家里穷，妈妈病了。”  
Billkin知道这座城市的情况，底层人想赚钱最好的渠道就是从事情色行业，虽然这些服务并不昂贵。  
“你也可以问我问题啊。”Billkin说。  
PP支吾了半天，问：“你不是泰国人吗？”  
“我是美籍泰裔，小时候家里移民了。”  
“噢，”PP欲言又止，“美国是怎样的？”  
“就跟曼谷差不多，高楼大厦，经济繁忙，人多......”  
“我没去过曼谷。”  
“想去吗？”  
PP点头。  
他们继续有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快到了午饭时间。  
他们围成一桌，大家都一副疲累的样子，除了Billkin和PP。  
Richard一直盯着他俩，忍不住问：“Did you just jerking off on his face?”(你只是对着他的脸打飞机吗？）  
Billkin愣住，旁边的PP不为动容，他听不懂英语。  
“What?” Billkin镇定地问。  
“Haven’t you fucked him yet?”（你还没**他吗？）  
Billkin不回答了，安静地吃着。  
吃完后，他们打算分开行动，Richard悄声对Billkin说：“You can give Dylan the boy.”  
言下之意是你别浪费了。  
Billkin微笑拒绝。  
他们到海边上散步，一波波浪潮涌上沙滩，波浪声悦耳清明。  
PP带着他去了老街，一些当地人才知道的地道小店，下午的时间一下子过去了。  
晚上沿路的各式酒吧，露天座椅随处可见的在调情的、在接吻的奔放躯体，欲情肉林名不虚传。  
Billkin刚洗完澡，接到了Richard的电话，那边传来急喘的声音，让他到酒店大堂帮他接个人到他房间。  
PP见他穿着浴袍又要换衣服，就说让他去，Billkin同意了，给了房卡他刷电梯。  
PP迟迟未回，Billkin不放心，在走廊外找了服务员带他下去。  
刚出电梯就看见，PP和一男的拉拉扯扯，情绪有些激动在说话。  
Billkin走上前问：“怎么搞那么久？”  
PP没说话，那人说是Richard找他来的。  
Billkin先把人带了上去，按了Richard房间的门铃，过了一会，传来一阵撞击的声音，门开了一道缝。  
门外的三人听着不可描述的声音，Billkin和PP不太自在往后退了几步，那人望了他们几眼，钻进去了。  
他们回到房里，Billkin问PP：“你认识那人吗？”  
“嗯，认识，Kim，我的同事，一直对我示好来着，他可能是想追我吧。”PP拿了衣服准备进浴室。  
Billkin面无表情，不再问了。  
PP照常上床，守着自己那一边，等着Billkin关灯睡觉。  
他闭上眼，意外发现有什么在靠近。  
睁眼，Billkin就在他上方，表情捉摸不透。  
然后，Billkin脸越凑越近，鼻息喷在他脸上，一呼一吸，他们呼吸频率同步了。  
Billkin眼神下移，看着他颈部，仿佛要盯出洞来，说：“你，介意吗？”  
PP停止思考了几秒，不知道问介意什么，可  
他没有因为Billkin的亲切对待忘记他们的身份，Billkin是客人，他本来想做什么都可以。  
PP轻轻点头。  
Billkin在他颈部吻了很久，滚烫的唇贴上来，让他有种无力感，说不清是什么感觉，好像那个位置的皮肤被灼烧得不见了一块，他没有抗拒，也不想抗拒。只是看着Billkin的发顶在动。  
然后PP才明白Billkin为什么要这样做，Richard看到他时会心一笑。  
Billkin跟他解释要把他送给Dylan的事，得意地看着自己的杰作—留下的那个深深的印子，PP对着镜子看，也很满意。  
他们租了船要出海，PP有点不情愿，原因是他晕船。  
Billkin笑他一个从小在海边长大的人，居然晕船。随后安慰他实在受不了再下船。  
当大家在船上拿着酒杯随意走动聊天看风景的时候，PP就只是僵直地坐着，任由漂浮控制他恶心的胃。  
Billkin为了转移他的注意力跟他聊天，唇时不时划过他耳朵，就像浮在水面海水拍打在耳边的轻盈。  
PP强打起精神站到船边，Billkin扶着他的腰以防他站不稳，腰间的大掌犹如浪涛簇拥的安心。  
回到海边，Billkin说要带他玩海上摩托。Billkin少见兴奋地疾驰呼喊，说着PP不懂的英文单词，他在后座紧紧抱着Billkin。  
飞溅起来的凉水冲刷他的小腿，咸水味和Billkin的香水味混合一起，入鼻通透，是最奇怪和此刻最好闻的味道。  
晚饭是Billkin带他去安静的咖啡馆吃的，PP其实不喜欢喝酒，但是被训练得酒量还不错，他点了一杯手磨咖啡。  
Billkin不解：“喝咖啡？”  
PP答：“想喝，喝的机会不多。”咖啡因和酒精是不同的肾上腺素刺激，不知道在睡眠时哪种更澎湃流走在血液里呢？  
还不习惯咖啡因，PP晚上没能很快睡着，直至旁边Billkin匀长的呼吸传来，他才想到转头看一看。  
只看到Billkin挺立的侧脸线条，起伏的胸脯，竟在黑夜里如此敞亮，连心脏神经都跃动起来。  
PP看了一会，收回视线，什么东西在冒出，不可思议的念头就像他做出不做这份工作的决定一样离谱，他放弃思考。  
Billkin起床后问他要不要回家看看，PP说要是不介意，他们可以一起回。  
PP家在海边，一栋老旧的两层楼房，他的房间在二楼，还有个小露台，能看到无敌海景。  
“我妈上班了，大概7点就回来了。”PP领着Billkin参观他的房间，东西不多倒整齐。  
Billkin在不大的房间里转悠，问：“你妈知道你做这个吗？”  
“不，她以为我在酒吧里当服务员。”PP拿出了相册，问Billkin要不要看。  
一开始是一家三口，后面只有他和他妈妈，再大一点照片不多了。  
“我爸爸在我很小的时候去世了，我长大后就没怎么拍照了。”  
PP看起来很难过，Billkin不确定他是不是想哭，如果他哭，可以为他提供一个肩膀。  
PP把相本收起来，要下楼，他在厨房里翻找，说要炒几个菜。  
Billkin吃得相当满足，跟他妈做的传统泰国菜如出一辙，但是在家里吃泰国菜的机会不多。  
他们午睡，看电视，打牌，等PP妈妈回来。  
PP妈妈真正给他们露了一手，Billkin食髓知味，约好下回再来。  
PP没想留Billkin住一晚，催促他快点回酒店休息。  
他妈妈以为PP要回去上班，也没有留他们。  
回去发现Dylan在他们房门前等，PP早把Billkin跟他说过Dylan的事忘了，而Billkin显然一副防御姿态。  
Dylan跟他商量：“Just one night.”(就一晚）  
PP看Dylan伸出一根手指，数字1也不知道是要干嘛。  
Billkin摇头。  
“So you are in love with this twink? Really?”（所以你喜欢上这个twink，真的？）  
Billkin耸了耸肩。  
“What are you gonna do? Take him with you? To America?”(所以你打算怎样？带他到美国吗？）  
Billkin回应：“Probably.”(大概吧）  
“You’re losing your mind.” （你疯了）Dylan最后扔下一句就走了。  
PP一句没懂，不过两人之间似乎不是很愉快，他问Billkin：“怎么了？”  
Billkin打算吓吓他，说：“他要我把你借给他一晚。”  
“酬劳多一倍。”  
PP话梗在喉咙，沉默半天，鼓起勇气说：“不要，可以吗？”  
Billkin觉得他真的被吓到，继续开玩笑：“跟我一晚，还是跟他，选吧。”  
答案几乎是呼之欲出，Billkin也没想到他回答得那么快，“你。”  
Billkin意味深长地开了房门，他并不打算对PP做什么，不过看他反应还蛮好玩的。  
洗澡时突然想到这是PP第一次接客，不是他就一定会有下一个人，怎么会有点不爽呢。  
想着想着浴袍忘了穿，下半身围着浴巾就出来了。  
出来发现房间里空无一人。  
他跑了，为了不做选择跑了，真没想到啊Billkin呈大字躺在床上，望着天花板笑。  
过了一会，门开了，是PP。  
Billkin瞪大眼睛问：“你怎么又回来了？”  
PP举起手中的袋子说：“我只是去买东西。”  
然后就溜进浴室了。  
Billkin还沉浸在自顾自的幻想，他肯定是害怕跑了又因为害怕回来了。  
Billkin一直没缓过来，PP不知何时爬到他身上，还是光溜溜的。  
像一只彩雀离开温暖的窝巢准备试飞，那层绒毛犹如抖擞的翎羽。  
故作镇定的面容掩盖不住毫无经验的试探。  
“我选你，给你。”  
听到后Billkin是立即调换了两人的位置，喜悦却不显露。  
在这场即将到来的烈焰中，PP是火柴，点燃了导火索，Billkin自然是不犹豫地配合烧起来。  
手指探向后面，已经滑溜开合了不少，他知道PP去买了什么自己又弄了什么。  
Billkin急切地推进，到一半时卡住了，半截的包裹已经让他头皮发麻。  
底下的人紧张地咬唇，不知所措，双眸开始失焦，无处安放。  
Billkin轻柔地亲吻，从眉毛，眼下的泪痣，到鼻尖，下巴，向他索取更多的热量。  
身下继续动作，Billkin试着进出，快慢无规律，精致的快感一波波涌上，他应接不暇，轻则似羽毛搔痒，重则似展翅千里。  
拍打声在PP听来，像远处飘来的潮水在击打石块，像小时候他爸爸带他去的河堤，水波冲到石壁的节奏声。不时夹杂着他的吟声，是海和陆地相拥最原始的声音。  
烈焰不停，火柴烧尽了，导火索消融了，爆炸了。  
爆炸物四溅，余烟褪尽，归于平静。  
Billkin擦掉PP脸上未干的泪水，抱着他去浴室清理。  
PP意识不清，也不知道后来怎么睡过去的，不敢相信第一次试飞不是从大树的低枝开始，而是直接在悬崖边上抖动稚嫩的翅膀。  
次日众人聚在一起吃饭时，Billkin有意让PP靠着他，Dylan露出不屑的表情，还有一丝玩味。  
剩下的几天，Billkin没再碰他，两人到处走走逛逛，时间过得很快。  
临走前一晚，Billkin跟他说：“别做这份工作了，找点正经事干。”  
PP没说话，却在心里应下来，前几天这个决定还被他赞钉截铁地定义为离谱，谁说不是荒谬呢？  
“你妈妈治病的钱，我可以借你，算你点利息，慢慢还？”  
PP没料到他还有这个意思。  
“我们是朋友吧？就当是，互相帮忙。”  
PP刚刚没注意到，Billkin在收拾行李。  
“走吧。”  
Billkin带他找到了经理，说明了意图。这里每个人都是货物架上的商品，只要给得起价钱，走是很容易的。  
经理很满意数字，Billkin交代他不必跟任何人说此事。  
PP收拾了自己不多的东西跟Billkin离开了。  
他们交换了联系方式。  
“你明天早点回家，别让他们撞见你。”  
PP点点头。  
他一大早就起来了，Billkin还在熟睡，PP非常小心地在当事人不知情的情况下要了一个临别吻。  
因为不可能得到，才要偷。  
因为不可能有回应，才要不实质的回报。  
因为他们是朋友。

Dylan在车上问他：“Where’s he?”  
“He turned me down and left.”(他拒绝了我，走了）Billkin面不改色。  
“I am sorry. I kinda like him. But shit happens all the time, right?”（遗憾，我挺喜欢他的，坏事总有，是吧？）  
Billkin回到日常生活。  
跟PP的联系断断续续的，因为时差关系。  
PP换了一份餐馆服务员的工作，有时间还去做兼职。  
还聊了他妈妈看医生的情况，其余的琐事。  
大部分时间他们都是发文字，偶有PP赶着去上班给他了发语音。  
声音还是一如既往地温柔，似乎多了一份活力。  
心痒。他重复点开那条语音，不知道想听出什么来。  
Billkin退出聊天界面，打开相册，有一张PP的照片。  
PP并不知道，Billkin是那晚趁他睡着时拍的。  
光滑的背部，纤细的腰肢，下方若隐若现的臀线，明明咫尺之间。  
Billkin伸手去碰，指尖处是玻璃屏的冰冷，里面的人仿佛昨日还在他手下温热睡着。  
网上的交流持续了三个多月，某天晚上，他收到PP的消息，说偶遇到之前追他的同事Kim，还跟踪他回家了。  
他已经明确拒绝过，现在不知道怎么办，想问问Billkin的建议。  
Billkin脑中立刻浮现出那个Kim的脸，不是什么善茬。  
他想不到有什么好法子，只是让他继续拒绝。

PP给了Kim一杯茶，两人搬起小凳子坐在沙滩上。  
游客来来往往，夕阳染红了天边。  
“我们是朋友。”PP抿一口茶，从Billkin那里学来拒绝人的话，隐晦得体。  
“不是，你才第一次接了那个客人就不干了？你不会喜欢他吧？”Kim点了一根烟。  
“我是疯了吗？怎么可能的事。”  
他们聊了一会，Kim才肯走。  
PP看着太阳完全被地平线吞没，才起身回家做饭。  
大门有脚步声，他妈妈这时候也差不多回来了。  
只是声响太大，引起了他的注意。  
Billkin拉着小行李箱进来，旁边还有个女的提着小包。  
PP惊喜又高兴，擦干净手，微笑迎上去。  
“这你女朋友吗？也是泰国人？”PP帮女士拿过手里的包。  
“什么女朋友，她是送我来的司机。”  
他怔住。Billkin付了车费，把他拉到里面来。  
汤锅里煮沸的水拼命往外冒，平底锅上一层油噼里啪啦地响。  
油滴溅到手上一瞬间的刺痛让PP知道这不是梦，即使知道Billkin是来看他这个朋友，心里还是抑不住甜腻。  
他们一阵忙乱，菜终于上桌。  
他妈妈回来，三个人有说有笑吃饭。  
PP家里小，跟酒店自然是比不过的，Billkin说要在他家留宿，跟他挤一张床。  
PP当然没意见，只是好奇：“你怎么会来？”  
“最近工作不顺，来散心，”Billkin打开行李箱拿出衣物，“今天不用上班？”  
“今天休息，你来得真巧。”  
“明天呢？可以请天假吗？”  
“可以的。”  
“给你们的礼物，”Billkin翻出箱底的盒子递过去，“托我妈买的，我不会挑礼物。”  
PP打开一看，是护肤乳，味道跟Billkin身上的有点像。  
趁Billkin去洗澡，PP换了新的床单，拿了一个枕头出来。  
外面有人在放烟花，Billkin在露台吹海风，PP开了一瓶护肤乳，让他擦，晚上干燥。  
Billkin挤了一点在手心，搓开后双手包住PP的右手，帮他涂抹均匀。  
手臂面积小，一层白乳抹不开了。Billkin手覆到PP脸上，剩下的也够全脸抹一遍了。  
Billkin抚摸PP的五官，像人体彩绘画师在描线，终于不是手机里不能动的照片，人实实在在地站在他面前。  
没有犹疑，Billkin捧着他的脸吻下去。  
他们抱在一起接吻，跌跌撞撞回到房间里，倒在床上。  
他们几个月前那次用剩的润滑剂，PP拿了回家，没想到还有再用上的一天。  
Billkin给他做润滑，情动地厉害，没有耗费太多时间。  
“你妈会听见吗？”Billkin停下挺进的动作，问。  
“你，小声一点......”PP全身泛红，在蓝色床单上开成一朵红花。  
“是你要小声点。”Billkin掰开他双腿，大角度更方便进出。  
不管是PP发出的声音，还是床吱嘎动的声音，反正最后折腾得够呛。  
两人攀附着在温暖的河床一泻而出。

PP去码头买了新鲜的海鲜，看见Billkin在沙滩上赤脚走路，追了上去。  
Billkin牵起他的手，说：“跟我回美国吧。”  
PP希望浪声再大一点，那就没人听见他的心跳声了。  
非梦胜似梦。  
海水冲到他脚边，他甚至想要跳进海里。  
可是他不需要清醒，Billkin手掌温度在源源不断传送过来。  
“可是我英语不好。”PP别过头，不敢直视。  
“所以你不想跟我一起？就因为你英语不好？就这？”Billkin扳正他的身体。  
PP害羞调皮地咧着嘴笑。  
“说说你会的英语。”Billkin捏住他下巴，不让他得意。  
“ABCDE……”  
Billkin没好气地噗呲出声。  
“说Hello。”  
“Hello。”  
“How- are- you- doing？”  
“How are you doing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“OK.”  
“OK.”

End.

番外：  
1.公司偶遇  
Dylan揉揉眼睛确定自己没眼花，在公司电梯前站的不是？  
Dylan大喊：“What are you doing here?”  
PP英语不好，只说了：“Billkin。”  
前段时间Billkin升职了，Dylan好像对Billkin不爽来着。  
话音刚落，Billkin出来了，Dylan问他发生了什么事。  
Billkin：“None of your business.”拉PP进了电梯，留下Dylan还在“What the hell......”  
这是PP唯一一次上Billkin公司找他。

2.学英语  
Billkin周末放假，规定两个人在家只能说英语，要锻炼PP的口语。  
PP在做家务，拆窗帘的时候：Help！Billkin！  
移沙发的时候：Help me！Billkin！  
擦吊灯的时候：Save me！Billkin！  
收拾垃圾的时候：SOS！Billkin！  
后面直接：Billkin！Billkin！Billkin！......

3.万圣节  
万圣节要到了，PP刚看了超人总动员电影，决定要扮超人，Billkin没什么想法，就说跟PP一样。  
PP买了服装回来，两人当天去参加Billkin朋友的派对。  
出现的时候，所有人发出惊天爆笑。  
PP是正常的超人装，Billkin的是迪迦奥特曼搞笑版，眼睛是大大的蛋黄。

4.感恩节  
他们到Billkin爸妈家吃火鸡大餐。PP和妈妈来到美国后，PP和Billkin在外面住，他妈妈则是住在Billkin爸妈家。  
PP妈妈很久没见到儿子了，给他看自己在花园种的蔬菜，聊他上语言学校和做兼职的事。  
他们要在家住一晚，Billkin早早就想睡下了，PP偏要拉着他看恐怖片，看就算了还一惊一乍的。  
Billkin受不了，看到一半把他摁被窝里乱啃起来，反正以后肯定是要陪他看完的。

5.生日  
PP年尾生日，Billkin绞尽脑汁还是落入俗套，买了戒指。  
他早就想买点手饰套在PP的手上了，手好看就要打扮。  
搞不了惊喜，两人早就说好去郊区玩，Billkin让朋友帮忙布置家里，要求喜庆点。  
结果回来看见一片红灯笼，好像误闯了神婆的占卜屋。  
当然，PP很喜欢，包括他的礼物，以致于近段时间以来他第一次在床上主动。  
至于本来要求在床上铺玫瑰花瓣却换成了一整枝玫瑰花，他被花刺刺伤的事就不提了。


End file.
